


Just like Lara Jean

by justanotherfangirl1702



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies) RPF, To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, POV Peter Kavinsky, Precious, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirl1702/pseuds/justanotherfangirl1702
Summary: Covinsky scenes from Peter's POVPeter's reaction on receiving the infamous love letter by Lara Jean
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Just like Lara Jean

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic. hope y'all like it. i'd love any feedback.

When Peter Kavinsky saw a pretty little envelope sitting in his mailbox, he did not know what to expect of it. _Who even got mail these days anyway?!_ He grabbed the envelope and headed to his room after what had been an exhausting day at school.

Lara Jean Song Covey. Peter read the name again for what seemed the hundredth time in the past hour or so. He just could not believe it. Of all the girls in the world, Lara Jean wrote him a love letter. _Who knew Covey could have a crush on him?!_

Judging by the handwriting and everything in the letter, Peter could tell that it was written quite a while ago. _Then why send the letter now? Was it because Gen had just broke up with him for another guy? Or maybe it just got sent out by accident... Although he couldn't possibly imagine how a letter could be addressed, stamped and sent out by mistake._

Whatever the case might be, Peter felt happy. Truth be told, Peter had always found Lara Jean kinda cute. She was one of those girls who'd never throw herself at a guy just to get his attention. She was cute in a quirky sort of way. Peter quickly skimmed through the letter once again.

At this point, he could probably recite half of what it said without looking but he just couldn't help himself. _It was a beautiful letter, really. Sweet and honest. Just like Lara Jean._


End file.
